The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Rosa minima. The new variety was created by crossing as seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98BENFIGxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,020) and as pollen parent, the variety known as xe2x80x98BENMAGICxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,603). The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98BENHILExe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguishes it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware, is its attractive pink flowers.
Asexual reproduction by propagation of vegetative cuttings of the new variety as performed in Essex County, Mass. show that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The new variety may be distinguished from its parents in flower color and size. The new variety is shorter, more branched and more compact than either of its parents.
Its seed parent, xe2x80x98BENFIG,xe2x80x99 has ivory or very pale pink flowers that are moderately fragrant whereas the flowers of the new variety have white petals with pink edges and fewer petals per flower.
The flowers of the pollen parent, xe2x80x98BENMAGIC,xe2x80x99 has petals that are white with reddish edges whereas the petals of the new variety are white with more pink-toned edges. The new variety has a higher petal count than the pollen parent.
The new variety also differs from the variety xe2x80x98BENMFIGxe2x80x99 (Pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/783,455; filed Feb. 14, 2001) which shares both seed and pollen parents. The new variety differs from xe2x80x98BENMFIGxe2x80x99 in habit and bloom. xe2x80x98BENMFIGxe2x80x99 is taller, has fewer petals with a blend of pink tones whereas the new variety is more compact, its petals are bi-colored pink and white only and possess more petals per flower.
The new variety also differs in flower coloration from that of the variety xe2x80x98SAVACHILDxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,175). xe2x80x98SAVACHILDxe2x80x99 shares xe2x80x98PARTY GIRLxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,598) in its parentage. xe2x80x98PARTY GIRLxe2x80x99 is in the parentage of the new variety three (3) generations back. The difference between xe2x80x98SAVACHILDxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98BENHILExe2x80x99 is that the flowers of the new variety are a deeper shade of pink and possess more than twice the petal count as xe2x80x98SAVACHILDxe2x80x99.